


Your Scars Versus Our Scars

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bloodplay, M/M, Post-BBL, nanaiwa - Freeform, shuunaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shuu presses his blade to Kazuaki's skin, flowering into color with the vivid red of his blood, it is different than putting any other bird under the knife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kazuaki had done plenty of things he wished to be punished for, so he almost felt relieved as he hissed at the scalpel biting into his skin.   


Shuu thoughtfully slid the small blade across the other man's collarbone, watching as color blossomed over his skin in a thin line of red. He smeared it, enjoying the sight, the sound Kazuaki made as he pulled at the new incision. 

"Normally when I cut people open, they sound differently.... You're not enjoying this, are you?"

Kazuaki let out a shuddering moan in answer, Shuu's scalpel moving down his chest. Smirking, Shuu leaned down to taste the blood close to his neck, teasing the lower cut with the handle of his blade. Kazuaki shuddered and gasped in pain, hand spasming against the bedsheets. The doctor rose again, looking with satisfaction at Kazuaki's expression. 

"The faces you make are better than anyone else's, by far. It's a shame I can't cut into your internal organs as well, but if I did that, you would no longer make such pleasant faces for me.  
I guess something like this will just have to do."

Kazuaki's moan broke into a short cry as the knife pressed into the soft skin of his stomach, causing Shuu to laugh despite himself.

"It's so nice that you seem to enjoy this. I means you won't run away like the others do. Chasing is so much trouble in my state.  
Do feel free to struggle, though. It really adds to the, hmm, excitement. Hohoho." 


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuaki was too tired to cry out anymore, even if the disinfectant burned against his fresh wounds.   
It always seemed so anticlimactic, cleaning and closing the cuts he had made only a few minutes before. But it would be undesirable for the wounds to overstay their welcome and become infected; though the knife he used was always clean, the air could be problematic and any amputations would mean the doctor was out a caretaker. 

As he stitched closed a cut he had gotten a bit carried away with, Shuu glanced absently to the thick scars that zig-zagged across Kazuaki's arms. Without looking away, he pressed the needle into an unmarked piece of flesh, hearing a sigh from Kazuaki in response.   
In his own way, he was redefining those scars. Eventually, such bodily marks would be signs only of the nights they had spent together, so that maybe he would not remember just how many had been self inflicted. 

Shuu sighed, getting back to work. "Playing with you is more trouble than it's worth." When he looked over to Kazuaki, he realized that the other had fallen asleep again, whether to escape the pain or out of pure fatigue. 

Shuu let out another sigh, a softer one, as he put away the needle and wire. Kazuaki was a pale canvas once more, devoid of nothing but soothing greys. His labor over, the doctor pulled himself onto the bed next to him, his earlier excitement giving way to exhaustion as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 


End file.
